villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Brendan Block
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867822 Another PE candidate. This one is called Brendan Block, and he's played by David Tennant (one of my favorite actors). Who is he? Brendan Block is the main antagonist of the 2005 British miniseries Secret Smile. He started as Miranda Cotton's boyfriend. After Miranda ended her relationship with him, he came up with a sinister revenge plan... What does he do? Brendan starts dating Miranda Cotton at the beginning of the miniseries. After only ten days, Miranda dumps him. In retaliation, Brendan decides to come up with a plan to slowly ruin Miranda's life. He starts by dating Kerry (Miranda's sister) along with interacting with Miranda's family. He then starts to manipulate them and turn them against her. During this time, it is revealed that Brendan has a history of committing crimes. Fortunately for him, no one in Miranda's family is bothered by this. He befriends Miranda's clinically depressed brother Troy, only to convince him to stop taking medications and seeing therapists, and lie to him that Miranda doesn't care about him, resulting in Troy committing suicide. At Troy's funeral, Brendan subtly taunts Miranda about Troy's death. On the day Brendan is supposed to marry Kerry, he rejects her just to cause pain in Miranda's family and continue to ruin Miranda's life as a result. Afterwards, Brendan seduces Miranda's friend Laura. When Laura begins to find out about Brendan's sinister nature, Brendan kills her and stages it as an accident. After this happens, Miranda finds out that Brendan's parents were killed in a fire when he was nine. However, all implications show that Brendan was the one who started the fire and killed his own parents. Yikes. Brendan starts dating a woman called Naomi. After Miranda tries to warn Naomi about Brendan's true colors, Brendan starts abusing Naomi, and he decides to incriminate Miranda for harassing him, and he forces Naomi to testify against Miranda. When Miranda helps Naomi escape from Brendan, Brendan rapes Miranda before trying to kill her. Fortunately, the authorities finally find evidence that Brendan is evil, and they give him a life sentence. Heinous standards? Sets it. Brendan is the only villain in the miniseries. And while he doesn't have a high body count, 1) his pettiness and vengeful nature (he tried to ruin Miranda's life, psychologically tormented her, killed her friend and brother, and raped her just because she dumped him) makes up for it, 2) he is shown to be EXTREMELY "careful" and calculative, and until the end, he did everything very subtly to ensure he gets away with everything, and 3) he's really just a horrible person in general. So again, he sets it. Redeeming qualities/Freudian Excuse? Brendan appears to be a friendly person at first, but throughout the miniseries, his friendly facade slowly slips away. He doesn't show any genuine remorse for his actions (whenever he shows any "guilt" or "sadness", he's clearly just pretending), he isn't sympathetic in any way, etc. As for Freudian Excuse, his parents were killed in a fire when he was only nine years old. But since it is heavily implied that Brendan was the one who killed his parents by setting the fire, I wouldn't exactly call that mitigating. So no, no redeeming qualities. Conclusion? Yeah. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals